ABSTRACT Cellular Imaging and Morphometric Analysis Core Vision research at OUHSC has a very strong focus on understanding the function of ocular tissues at the cellular level in health and disease. Labeling, imaging, and quantitative analysis at the tissue, cellular, and subcellular levels are critical to every vision research lab on our campus. Furthermore, the rapid advancement of the field requires that our researchers incorporate new imaging modalities, analytical approaches, and hardware into their research programs. The methods, training, and facilities required for high quality cellular imaging are expensive, necessitating shared core facilities to foster innovative new research approaches and collaborations, to sustain high productivity, and remain at the forefront of the field. The Cellular Imaging and Morphometric Analysis Core provides highly knowledgeable expert support along with the bright field, epifluorescence, and scanning fluorescence microscopy at the macro (MVX10) and micro levelS (FV500 & FV1200). The highly sophisticated software packages (Metamorph and Imaris) enable vision researchers to generate new images and analyze them by software previously unavailable. The training of students, postdoctoral fellows, staff, and PIs in the use of the Cellular Imaging Core facilities greatly expands their investigative capabilities, develops creative ideas, and promotes collaborative interactions.